Wonderful Unknown
by ZoieFan
Summary: The blonde pulled the brunette into her embrace as she whispered soothingly in her ear, "We'll be okay. It'll be okay." "Don't forget me." Bo hugged the blonde tightly in her arms as her heart broke into a million pieces, "I couldn't if I tried." AU. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is absolutely not my idea. It's from a movie. I made a video about it. I loved it. So, here is my version of it. It's still a lot like the movie, just with some changes to dialogues and scenes here and there. Hopefully I don't ruin it. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

*Ringgggggggggg*

The brunette was sitting up on the bed in her bedroom staring at her ringing alarm clock in her silk night gown as she smiled before she hit the buzzer. Today was the day.

...

The blonde checked the time in the middle of her shop and sighed. It wasn't a sad sigh but rather an anxious one. Today was gonna be a busy day for the florist.

...

"Well, how do I look?" the brunette strutted out of her walk-in closet in her simple yet elegant wedding dress. Today is the day that she says her vows and becomes someone's wife. She twirled around with her arms outstretched.

"Holy.. wow.. Just wow.." gushed her father, Hank. Her mother, Aife, was tearing up as she took in her daughter's appearance and smiled lovingly at her, "I can't believe today's finally here. My daughter's all grown up."

Her younger sister, Kenzi just smiled adoringly at the brunette as she gushed in her seat across from the bride to be, "When I grow up, I wanna be as pretty as you, BoBo."

...

The church was almost full with relatives, colleagues and friends from near and far. The organ started playing and the blonde slowly made her way between the seated guests who were now starting to stand. She had to go and make sure that everything was perfect outside.

Bo began her walk down the aisle as one guest after the other started to turn towards her and her father as they rose from their seats. Her bridesmaids stood at opposite sides of the aisle, a photographer down on his knee as he clicked away.

The brunette had the biggest smile on her face and her father a proud one as they strolled down the aisle, Bo's hand linked with his arm. The blonde successfully maneuvered herself out from the long wooden bench to leave Kenzi with her mother who had stepped outside for a phone call earlier and left the young girl in the care of the florist whom they had just met today outside the church but had immediately somehow formed a bond with. It was just one of those things. The young raven haired girl was a very inquisitive little girl, always driving her mother up the wall with her endless random questions and she didn't make friends easily because of said trait. But for some reason, when she met Lauren today, she instantly took a liking to the blonde florist.

As Lauren passed the centre beam of the church hall, one purposeful step after another, something inside her told her to steal a glance at the bride. She had yet to meet the bride. She met Dyson, the groom and his best man Hale who tried to hit on her seconds after they were introduced outside the church just before the ceremony started and the church was filling up. The order for the flowers was done by the wedding planner. The blonde paused her steps and turned her head left.

Bo was putting one foot in front of the other, her father by her side and her husband to be at the altar. As she was thinking about how from today onwards she would be known as Mrs Thornwood, she felt a certain pull toward her left. Something was telling her to look left. She did, and in that moment, it was as if time had stood still. Right between the guests she locked onto a pair of beautiful hazel eyes that were drawing her in. She felt as if she could see right through the stranger's soul as she was certain the same thing was happening to her in that exact moment. She scrunched her face trying to identify with this strange feeling of familiarity that was making itself known from somewhere deep within. It was almost like deja vu but she was certain that she had never once seen the stranger before today. She blinked and just as soon as it had started, the moment ended and she was brought back to reality.

_"What was that? Who was that?"_ the brunette thought to herself as she stared blankly in front.

She blinked twice again before she quickly turned her head back to where the blonde stranger was standing moments ago but she was already gone from her sight. The brunette shook her head to get herself back into the whole reason she was even in the church today. She was getting married to the love of her life; or so she thought.

The moment the blonde had turned her head and instantly found brown eyes staring back at her, she smiled. Her heart skipped a beat. Her stomach was full of fluttering butterflies. It was as if her heart had found the other half that made it whole. The reason that she felt so incomplete all this while was because her heart was waiting for this day; for this very moment. But just as soon as reality kicked in, she mentally slapped herself. She was staring at someone else's bride to be. Heck she didn't even know the brunette aside from her name that was printed on the invitation cards. She sighed and continued towards the exit. As she reached the wooden double doors, she turned to look at the bride one last time. The bride was already standing next to her husband to be, her back towards her. She breathed a heavy sigh and made her escape. She needed to get back to work. Afterall, this was the reason that she was here.

.

.

.

-End of chapter 1-

.

.

.

A/n2: So, I hope that was okay. Don't worry this story is all fluff. I need some fluff in my life right now because it's sucky at the moment. A freak fire accident is all I can say. The upside? No one got hurt in the fire. Sorry for oversharing. =( So, yeah, always count your blessings, people, even if life is shitty. Everything happens for a reason.

p/s: Do you guys really want an epilogue for Friendzone? I have an idea in mind and it's super cheesy, but if you think it deserves one and you keep bugging me about it (joking. Joking) I'll write it and you can tell me how cheesy it was.


	2. Chapter 2

The tent was crowded with guests mingling about and music playing in the speakers while Kenzi was happily chatting away with Dyson and Hale.

"Dy, you look absolutely handsome today," the little girl swooned while holding his hand.

The groom chuckled, "Well, thank you Kenz. You look very pretty today."

"But not as pretty as Bo. She looks gorgeous. When I grow up, I want to be as pretty as she is and I want to find a husband as handsome as you are," Kenzi continued to swoon over the curly haired man. She may or may not have developed a little crush on the man the day she first met him.

Dyson ruffled the younger girl's hair as he couldn't help but smile at her, "Aww… thanks Kenzi. I'm sure your future husband will be much better looking than I am."

"Hey, hey hey! What about me?" Hale interjected.

"I'd say I'm pretty damn fine myself, you know?" he waggled his eyebrows at Kenzi which only made her laugh.

She scrunched up her nose as she contemplated, "Yes, you're quite handsome yourself, Hale. But I want my future husband to have curly blonde hair." She grinned even wider at Dyson and both he and Hale just laughed her comment off.

Lauren was walking about the tent when she spotted the trio. She headed over to them after Kenzi had waved her over.

"Hi!" she greeted them.

"Hey, Lauren," Dyson greeted her back.

Kenzi let go of Dyson's hand to tug on Lauren's sleeve, "Hi, Laur." She beamed at the florist. She was really starting to like the older woman.

"Hey, there," Hale grinned cheekily at the blonde florist.

"Miss me already?" he joked.

Lauren rolled her eyes as she bent down to speak to Kenzi, "So, what were you lot talking about over here?"

Kenzi's eyes lit up as she answered, "I was asking them a question that neither one of them could answer. Could you tell me the answer, please?

Lauren smiled, "Well, it depends, dear. I'd have to know what the question is first, don't you think?"

The little girl blushed, "Hmm? Oh yes. Okay. Well, I was wondering, what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?" Lauren stood up straight as she looked at both Dyson and Hale who just shook their heads telling her they haven't the faintest idea. She smiled as she looked back down at Kenzi. "Well, that's an easy one. It never happens." Kenzi looked up at the florist all intrigued with what she had to say next. "If there's a thing that can't be stopped... it's not possible for there to be something else which can't be moved, and vice versa. They can't both exist. You see, it's a trick question... is the answer," Lauren smiled knowingly at the younger girl. Kenzi broke out into a huge smile as both Dyson and Hale slowly nodded their heads in awe and said simultaneously, "Ohhh.."

"You see? I should've just straight out asked Laur over here rather than you two…" she scrunched up her nose as she was seemingly deep in thought before she continued, "Males." Dyson, Hale and Lauren laughed at that one.

Kenzi tugged on Lauren's sleeve again as she tried to get her attention once more, "Can I call you whenever I have a question that needs to be answered?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart," Lauren squeezed her shoulder adoringly. The little group went on to make some more small talk when the florist spotted the bride at the punch bowl suspiciously playing with the ladle. She excused herself from the group and slowly made her way towards the brunette, a smile on her face.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't believe this is happening to me now," the brunette silently cursed at herself. She was trying desperately to not bring attention to herself as she tried to scoop up her fallen wedding band but was obviously failing as she noticed a certain blonde making her way towards her when she was looking guiltily around to see if anybody had noticed that she was spending an awfully long time at the bowl filled with red liquid. She quickly turned around fully at the florist as she thought that she had been caught red handed. The blonde finally stopped right in front of her; a big smile on her face.

"Hi," the blonde greeted her.

"Hi," the brunette smiled.

"We haven't...We haven't met. I'm Lauren," the florist stumbled a bit for words as she introduced herself to Bo. The bride was stunning now that she had a chance to really look at her.

The bride nodded, "Bo."

Several minutes later after the blonde had explained to the bride that she was the one who had done her flowers to which the brunette quickly replied that she loved them; the brunette explained to the blonde that she had somehow dropped her ring inside the large bowl and was trying to fish it out with the ladle but was having no such luck thus far. During those first few minutes of conversation, they just instantly clicked. It was as if they had known each other their whole lives. They laughed at the current dilemma that the bride was in before the blonde suddenly grabbed the brunette and positioned her to stand guard at her back so that she could try her hand at recovering the elusive gold band. "Cover me," she simply uttered as she rolled her sleeve up and dived right in, feeling herself around the glass bowl.

The stunned brunette quickly recovered from the initial shock of one; the abrupt movement of the blonde that led to them having contact for the very first time which sent tingles down her spine and two; the situation that the blonde had just put her in. She adjusted her dress and tried to cover for the blonde the best she could; all the while a big silly grin was on her face.

A few moments later, the blonde had successfully scooped up the ring as the tall man in a pin striped suit approached Bo. Bo turned to face the gentleman as Lauren shook her hand and the ring dry then quickly took the brunettes left hand behind her back and slipped the wedding band back onto the brunette's finger.

The tall gentleman clears his throat as he smugly states, "They say white's the colour of virgins and if I know Dyson, the only thing virgin around here is the olive oil."

Lauren hears this and discreetly sticks out her tongue in disgust while Bo smirks as she replies, "The old jokes really are the best aren't they?"

The man extends his hand to Bo, "Hello there. I'm Tim. I'm sure you've heard of me. Dyson works underneath me. But not in the Biblical sense. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bo."

The bride shook his hand and fake smiled the best she could, "Thank you and it's nice to finally put a face to all those stories."

"Now I need some booze. Women tend to get so weepy during weddings. I need something to get me through that," he pointed towards his table where three old ladies were wiping their eyes with their handkerchiefs.

"Apparently I'm at the senior citizen's table and I don't have the faintest idea why," he rolled his eyes.

Tim then noticed the blonde. "Hi," Tim cocked a smug grin at Lauren, who had reappeared beside the bride; like he was God's gift to women.

"Hi," the blonde tried hard not to show annoyance in her voice as she greeted him back.

Bo saw the look on the blonde's face as she quickly introduced the two, "This is Lauren. She's a florist."

Tim leaned in closer to the blonde as he extended his hand to her, "Name's Tim. But YOU can call me anything you like."

The florist grinned as she shook his hand with a firm handshake; her hand still wet from the punch, "I'm sure I will."

Bo couldn't help but grin along with the blonde and her private joke.

**.**

**- Two weeks later -**

.

The blonde was in her shop busy looking for the perfect flower for her customer who had asked her for a "last chance" flower when she heard the bell chimed indicating another visitor.

"Be right with you," she called out from behind some flowers.

"That's fine," the female voice answered.

Lauren quickly brought her attention to the female voice. It sounded familiar. She smiled brightly at the woman standing inside her shop when she saw who it was. There stood a shy Bo, grinning back sheepishly at the blonde.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"How have you been?" asked the florist.

Bo smiled as she tucked her hands in her back pocket. She didn't know why but being in the presence of the blonde just made her want to never stop smiling, "I've been good. Yeah. I just wanted-"

"Seen what's out there," the man came trotting in the shop abruptly halting the two ladies' conversation.

"..to come by and say thanks," Bo continued after a few moments of staring at the dishevelled man walking about the place picking up random flowers before placing them back inside their respective buckets again.

"It was a total pleasure," replied the blonde.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm just dealing with…" Lauren pointed to the male customer currently giving the small shop a second look through as he rummages about.

Bo takes a step back to give the man some walking space, "Oh. Yes. Yes. I'm sorry. By all means.."

"What're your favourite flowers?" he stops in front of Bo and asks her abruptly.

"Um.. Me? I don't know."

"I suppose lilies," she said after giving some thought on the subject.

"Wrong type," he simply dismisses her.

"How about this? Bird of paradise," Lauren interjects as she reaches for a long stalk with pointed orange petals. "Keep talking," the man replies.

"Real name's Strelitzia, named after Charlotte of Strelitz. She married King George III, had 15 kids. They never spent more than an hour apart…."

Bo had a silly grin on her face as the blonde florist explained to the man about the flower or plant or whatever the hell it was. She was just unknowingly smiling goofily to herself as she watched Lauren geek out over a plant, she didn't care what words were currently coming out of the beautiful blonde's mouth. All she saw was perfect, soft, delicious lips that were begging to be kissed. She unknowingly bit on her bottom lip.

"Okay, stop talking," the man's voice startled Bo out of her trance. He then proceeded to exit the shop. Lauren just raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Would you like to have dinner with me this Friday night?" the brunette just blurted out of nowhere and it took the blonde by surprise.

"Pardon?" the blonde smiled at the blushing brunette.

"Dinner. I mean dinner with Dyson and I. At our flat. This Friday. Would you care to join us?" the brunette tried horribly to mend her blunder.

"I'd love to," Lauren grinned wider at the blundering mess in front of her which just made Bo go tomato red.

Bo cleared her throat. "Excellent. I'll just write down the address.." she gestured for a pen and a piece of paper to which the blonde quickly responded to.

It took the brunette all of two minutes to scribble down her address. "There. All done. I'll just be going now," Bo retreated from the notebook on the desk where she had written her apartment address on and nearly stumbled into the male customer as she was making her exit and him re-entering the shop.

"Oops. Pardon me," she apologised to the nearly bald fellow.

He paid no attention to the brunette as he brushed past her with a pot of cactus in his hand, eyes on the florist, "There. This is it. My last chance flower."

"I'll see you Friday!" Lauren waved goodbye to a sheepishly smiling Bo as she waved back.

.

.

.

-End of chapter 2-

.

.

.

A/N: So, date night? Or is inviting someone you obviously fancy over for dinner at your place with your husband around not considered a date? LOL. I'm just messing with ya. Of course it's not a date! I know that. Pshh. It's a SECRET DATE. Or a PG13 date? Because hubby is around to monitor you and stuff? Okay, I obviously don't know what I'm talking about. I'm just being silly. You gotta be silly sometimes, ya know? :P

P/s: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs. Keep 'em coming and I'll be smiling. When I smile, I'm happy. When I'm happy, I'll try my best to make you happy too with a speedy update. See? Full circle.

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Bo was in her ensuite bathroom putting the final touches to her makeup when Dyson rushed into the bedroom.

"Sorry I'm late, babe," he pecked her on the cheek.

He walked over to the toilet and lifted the toilet seat cover, "You look beautiful by the way."

"How was work?" the brunette asked as she applied her lipstick.

"Ugh, you know. The usual. Bunch of lying bastards in suits trying to get more money out of gullible old rich farts and the lot," he unzipped his trousers and started to take a piss.

"I'm going to quit. You see."

Bo laughed as she checked herself once more in the vanity mirror, "You always say that, Dy."

He finished his business and zipped his trousers back up before he flushed the toilet, "What? You'll see, Bo. I'll walk straight up to Tim and tell him I quit. Tell him that he can keep all that money and find someone else."

He then pauses as he added after a thought, "Though I really do like their money."

He huffs, "Whatever. I'll think of something smart and cunning." He smiles mischievously at Bo as he waggles his eyebrows which make the brunette laugh.

"Well, tell me before you do it so I can go and get us a bottle of champagne to celebrate afterwards," Bo jokes.

Dyson smiled at his wife before he turned to exit the bathroom. He took off his coat and threw it across the bed.

He sighed, "I wish it was just us tonight."

Bo didn't hear that part as her brain was currently filled with a certain blonde and a chocolate man as she asked him, "He'll be into her, right? Lauren? He'll be into Lauren?"

Dyson was untying his necktie as he replied confidently, "That man will be into anything with a pulse, babe."

"You know how he's always going on about him being a magical panty remover?" he laughed as he said that last part in a Jamaican accent the best he could.

Bo wasn't laughing as she replied, "No, I meant not just into shagging her." She rolled her eyes, "I meant like really into her, perhaps even into dating her for a bit. She's nice, don't you think?"

The blonde was currently removing his work shirt and looking for a clean shirt in the closet when he called out, "Um.. well she's not really my type. But, yes, I suppose she's nice."

He was fastening the buttons on a dark red shirt as he stood by the open door of the bathroom, "What do you think?"

Bo wasn't looking at him as she replied nervously; a light tint of pink hitting her cheeks, "Me? What do I think? I think she's very nice-"

Dyson cut in as he said, "No. no. What do you think of my shirt, Bo?"

Bo's cheeks flushed a deeper red as she quickly turned to look at her husband, "Oh. Yeah. It's gorgeous. You're gorgeous, babe."

Dyson raised his eyebrow to that as he asked Bo, "Yeah? Wanna fool around?"

Bo was slipping into her boots as she heard the offer. She paused her actions to reply but just as she was about to speak, the doorbell to their flat rang.

"Saved by the bell. But you're in need of a spanking later. Or perhaps I am?" he suggested seductively at his wife.

He quickly resumed buttoning up his shirt and made his way to the front door before Bo could say anything in return.

It was Lauren at the door. They exchanged greetings and he invited her in. She was holding a huge bouquet of lilies behind her back and as she entered the cosy little apartment she revealed the gift.

Dyson exclaimed as he took the flowers into possession, "Bo will love this!"

"Darling!" he called out to his wife.

"Coming!" Bo answered as she walked into the living room, a huge smile on her face at seeing Lauren in her apartment.

Lauren greeted her with an even bigger smile of her own, "Hey!"

"Hi," the two women hugged almost awkwardly.

"Oh wow! These are beautiful! Thanks, Lauren," Bo commented as she took the bouquet of flowers from Dyson.

"Come. Sit on our very expensive new sofa," Dyson gestured for Lauren to follow.

"Well, you can't put a price on comfort," the blonde florist remarks as she gets comfortable on the couch.

"And this is actually quite comfortable."

"See? Great minds think alike," Bo responded with a slight squeal of delight at having Lauren agree with her on something. The florist smiled at the brunette and Dyson just shrugged in defeat as he took a seat across from the blonde florist on the other piece of furniture in the living room, an antique armchair.

"Laur, do you believe in reincarnation?" Dyson asked the other blonde as he adjusted himself comfortably on the armchair.

Lauren turned to look at Dyson with a puzzled look on her face, "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's just that Bo thought that you and she have met before," he explained with a chuckle.

"That's not really what I -" Bo began, her cheeks a slight tint of pink, only to have Lauren cut her off mid-sentence.

"I'm quite certain I'd have remembered," the blonde florist smiled honestly at the brunette.

The women shared a quiet look with each other as Dyson looked on at the both of them; Bo still with the blonde's flowers in her hands and Lauren with an adorably bashful look mixed with joy as though as Bo had just paid her the biggest compliment of her life with that reincarnation comment.

"Well, I'll just.." Bo said after a few moments of silence and gestured for the blonde's coat. Lauren handed it to her while nodding her thanks.

"Oh, oh yes. Thanks, Bo," Lauren told Bo, forgetting that she was still carrying her coat in her hands.

"Thanks, darling," Dyson told his wife.

The brunette then made her way towards the coat hanger and after hanging the piece of clothing continued to the kitchen to put the flowers into some water.

Bo took some time to smell her favourite flowers that Lauren had brought her as she thought to herself happily, _She was listening. _She didn't know why it mattered or not whether the blonde florist had heard her the other day at her shop, but she was happy that she had. For some reason, she was just happy. She couldn't quite put her finger to it. _Such a little thing and I'm overly excited about it,_ the brunette shook her head.

"Right. So, we just need to wait for Hale to arrive to get this party started," Dyson began.

"Hale? As in, the one who was hitting on me mercilessly at your wedding, Hale?" Lauren questioned with curiosity.

Dyson laughed. "Yeah. Didn't Bo tell you? She asked me to invite him over. She wants to play matchmaker," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, this should be interesting."

"Oh? How so?"

The blonde gave Dyson a grin before she smirked, "Let's just say he's not really my type."

"Oh? What is your type then if I may ask? Any other hot blooded male except Hale?" The curly blonde joked knowing that Hale had come on strong to her at their wedding.

"Um.. No blokes for that matter. I'm not into men."

"Oh. OH!" Dyson had a wide eyed look on his face as he realised what Lauren had just told him. He chuckled awkwardly.

…

Dinner went smoothly except for a small part where the women disagreed on the possibility of true love. Bo said that love takes time; that it's warm and comfortable. That when you hang in there and give it a chance, you'll find it. Dyson agreed with her and Hale followed suit. Lauren however, disagreed. She said that you would know if that person is your forever the moment you look them in the eyes and feel that indescribable feeling. That zing that happens when two lost souls find each other, find their better half. A feeling that makes you realize that before that special someone came into your life, you were incomplete and that since meeting them you feel whole. Hale quickly changed sides and agreed with Lauren instead after her little speech of true love. He thought she was talking about him and her. Dyson followed suit this time. The air was thick for a few moments. Bo furrowed her brow as Dyson then tried to ease the tension in the room by offering up some pudding, "Anyone wants some delicious homemade pudding? I made it myself."

"Yes?" he tried again.

"No," Bo said, not quite answering her husband's question but rather as refute to Lauren's statement.

"No?" Hale asked confused.

"No," Bo looked at Lauren as she rebutted, not caring that the two men in the room were getting more uncomfortable by the minute. "If you say that, then by definition, everyone who has never experienced that zing is settling for less."

Lauren shook her head mildly, "That's not what I'm saying."

Bo disagreed again, "That kind of is what you're saying."

Hale and Dyson looked at each other silently and swallowed thickly. This was going to be a long dinner by the looks of it.

…

Later that night while the men were downstairs drinking their beers and talking, Bo went up to the roof looking for Lauren. She found her sitting on the ledge with an umbrella in her hand. It was starting to rain.

She stared at the blonde beauty for a minute or two, quietly taking in her features and how happy and carefree she seemed to be under the rain before she called out, "What are you doing?"

The blonde smiled at the brunette before she shouted back, "It's beautiful up here!"

Bo chuckled, "It's raining! Come on inside before you catch a cold!"

Lauren got off the ledge and made her way inside, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Sorry bout dinner."

"I've eaten worse," Lauren shrugged.

"What? No. No. I mean, about me going off on you," Bo laughed.

"Wait, what? Was my cooking that bad?" Bo feigned hurt after she finally realised what the blonde had said.

Lauren chuckled, "I thought Dyson cooked dinner."

Bo playfully scowled before she said, "I cooked dinner. He just made the pudding. I followed the recipe in the book to a tee."

"Oh? Well, perhaps you should get a refund?" the blonde teased further.

Bo's mouth hung open at the blonde's remark as she playfully hit the blonde's arm, "Meanie! I'm never cooking for you again."

"Ow!" Lauren rubbed on the part of her arm that Bo had just hit and laughed.

"I was kidding. I'd love to taste some more of your chicken masala."

"Hmph. You'd be lucky I don't just order takeout the next time I invite you over for dinner," Bo pouted.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the brunette. She was so friggin' adorable with that pout.

"Is that an invitation for dinner again sometime in the future?" she arched her brow at Bo, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Bo blushed and just shook her head smiling at the blonde. She couldn't talk. She had just unknowingly implied that they were going to have dinner again sometime in the future.

"For what it's worth, you didn't go off," the blonde said trying to put the blushing brunette at ease.

Then she added, "On second thought, well, perhaps you did go a little off."

Bo chuckled at her remark.

Silence filled the air as they just stood there smiling at each other. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was a comfortable one. After a few moments, the brunette raised her brow as she took in her companion's appearance, "You're wet."

"I'm fine," Lauren argued.

"No, and you're cold," her hands shot out of their accord and she rubbed the blonde's arm gently as she said those words.

"I'm fine. Really," the blonde tried again but was enjoying the feel of the brunette's hands on her too much that she gave in. Bo took off her cardigan and wrapped it around Lauren as she continued to keep her warm.

"You can have it," Bo said smiling.

"Well, now you're cold," the blonde commented and stood closer to Bo. She was about to rub Bo's shoulders when Dyson interrupted, "Hey, what are you guys doing up there?"

The pair broke apart abruptly like two teenagers that had been caught doing something naughty.

"Nothing!" Bo shouted back at her husband, her eyes leaving the blonde's for a brief moment. They both turned to look downstairs, where Dyson's voice was coming from.

"Hale wants to play strip poker again to no doubt show off his abs and I really want him to go home."

Lauren turned to look at Bo as she understood that it was time for her to leave, "Well, I think it's best for me to go now."

Bo turned at Lauren's remark and grinned nervously, "Um, yeah. I suppose so." She didn't want the blonde to leave just yet. She wanted her to stay for a little while longer but she had to let her go.

.

.

.

-End of chapter 3-

.

.

.

A/n: Let me know how I did and thanks again for all the follows, favs and reviews. Happy weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

Dyson and Bo were in the supermarket talking about Lauren and Hale. It was a Saturday morning and both of them were enjoying an off day. Bo was boasting that last night had been a success because Hale and Lauren had left together. Dyson revealed to her that Lauren was a lesbian. Bo's eyes bugged out at that revelation and was about to comment when they literally ran into Lauren with another blonde lady by her side.

"Hey!" Dyson stopped pushing the shopping trolley.

Hey!" Lauren greeted Dyson back.

"Hi!" Bo joined in.

"Hi!" Lauren greeted Bo with a huge smile on her face. She was surprised to have run into the brunette so soon after last night.

"Wow! Fancy meeting you here, Lauren. We were just talking about you," Dyson smiled at the florist.

Lauren blushed as her friend was quickly picking up on some things between her best friend and the duo that were standing in front of them with their half-filled trolley, "All good things, I hope."

Lauren's friend cleared her throat, signalling to the florist that she wanted to be introduced to the couple.

"Oh right. Dyson, this is Tamsin," Lauren said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Tamsin. Dyson," the curly haired man introduced himself.

"Tamsin, Dyson. And that's Bo," Lauren continued the introductions nodding her head towards the brunette and Dyson.

"Hello," Tamsin smiled at the brunette.

"Hi, Tamsin."

"Um, so. Saturday shopping?" Lauren asked Bo.

"Hmm?" Bo was still trying to take in what Dyson had said to her moments ago. "Oh! Yeah. Yes. Yes. Saturday shopping it is."

"Great! Listen, so thanks again for dinner. We should definitely-" Lauren began.

"Oh yes. Yup. Definitely. Again. Sometime. Perhaps I need to buy another cookbook to prepare for that one," Bo joked cutting her off all the while eyeing her friend who was eyeing her and her husband not so discreetly whilst smiling to herself.

Lauren laughed at the joke while Dyson and Tamsin had no idea what was so funny about buying another cookbook.

Bo shifted her eyes back to Lauren and laughed with her.

"Uh.. it's a.." Lauren's laughter had subsided and she noticed the confused look on Dyson and Tamsin. She gestured towards Bo then herself repeatedly.

"It's nothing. It was just a dinner joke that we shared last night while you were busy with Hale," Bo clarified to her husband.

"Oh," he simply said. Tamsin however raised an eyebrow to this as she grinned cheekily at Lauren.

"Well, have a nice day then. We'll just head on that way," Lauren said pointing to another aisle. She wanted to make a quick escape. Tamsin was always quick to see things that other people couldn't and she loved to tease Lauren whenever she had some material to use; and this was a good one seeing as how she could sense something more was going on between the brunette and her than meets the eye.

"Right. We'll see you around," Dyson replied and the foursome waved their goodbyes somewhat awkwardly to each other.

…

The two blonde ladies made their way over to the next aisle, as Lauren tried to change the topic knowing that her best friend had definitely picked up on something back then, "So are you staying for dinner tonight or-"

"Whoa, there little lady. What was that all about?" Tamsin cut her off.

"What? What was what all about?" Lauren tried to play it cool hoping that Tamsin would drop the subject.

"Um..hello? That thing going on between you and that Bo?"

"What?" Lauren chuckled nervously. "She's straight."

"Damn right she's straight. Like that redhead in Desperate Housewives straight," Tamsin gave her friend a knowing look.

Lauren kept on walking before she decided to continue; ignoring Tamsin's last comment, "Nothing. Nothing's going on. It's just that I feel something with her and I think she feels it too."

She stops and turns to the taller blonde as she added, "But you know my motto, never-"

"Never mess with another couple," the taller blonde cut in. "Yeah, I know, Laur. You've told me that a thousand times now."

"You don't want to be the cause of that pain if they break up," the florist says thoughtfully to her best friend to which the taller blonde just sighed.

…

"Um, what was that?" Bo asked her husband as she mindlessly fills her trolley with canned food.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Lauren is gay," he picks up a few cans of spam and puts them back on the shelf. Bo was grabbing whatever canned food that her fingers could grasp and just thoughtlessly dumping them into their shopping cart, trying to busy herself as she was trying to figure something out about Tamsin.

"Do you think that's her girlfriend? I mean she didn't mention best friend. She just said-" she almost had a jealous tone hidden behind her voice as she got interrupted by her husband.

"Oh. Hey!" Dyson greeted the blonde florist for the second time that morning as they ran into each other again.

"This time we were talking about you two," Tamsin said cheekily. Lauren and Bo blushed almost immediately. Dyson didn't notice it but Tamsin caught it and she smirked.

Bo tried to squirm her way out of the inevitable conversation as she tugged on her husband's arm, "Babe, we're going to be late for kick-off."

Lauren raised her eyebrows at Bo.

"Sport thing. Football thing," Bo explained to Lauren. Lauren nodded in understanding.

"Oh, we've got hours, darling," Dyson brushed her off. He was suddenly very curious as to who Tamsin was to Lauren.

"Tamsin, are you gay?" he blurted out, a mortified Bo standing next to him, Lauren just standing there with her mouth hung open.

"Am I what now?" Tamsin raised her eyebrows intrigued. She nearly doubled over with laughter at the tactless way the man handed that little curiosity of his.

Dyson pointed to Lauren and Tamsin, "You two. Are you two?"

Tamsin laughed, "Us? No. No, we're not." She shook her head as she continued, "I've tried and I've tried, but her heart belongs to another sadly."

Bo pulled her husband to her as she tried to save what little face she had left, "So, I'll call you. We'll call you."

"Yup. Okay," Lauren got her gist, her mouth finally closing. "We're going that way," she pointed to her left.

"And, we're going that way," Bo pointed to her right.

"Bye again."

"Bye."

…

Children were running about. Parents and teachers were busy trying to get to their seats. It was Monday. It was Kenzi's presentation day. She was doing a presentation about the galaxy. Bo rushed into the classroom and nearly stumbled into Lauren who was just looking for a place to sit with Bo's mother.

"Bo."

"Lauren," the brunette breathed out. This was turning out to be quite an eventful week if she keeps running into the blonde like this.

"Bo," Bo's mother greeted her.

"Mum. Hi."

"Um, what are you doing here?" the brunette turned to look at the blonde surprised to see her at her sister's school.

"Well, Kenzi invited me. We talked for a bit the other day and she kept on hitting me with question after question about this and that, and I guess she took a liking to me."

"The other day?"

"Yup. At your wedding and I have to say she is quite the little inquirer," Lauren chuckled at the memory.

"Really now?" Bo asked the blonde curiously. Her little sister often annoyed people with her many random questions and she was surprised to see that Lauren and Kenzi had bonded over such a short period of time. Kenzi rarely made friends her own age because of her inquisitive nature and she tended to irritate the adults; her family had no choice but to humour her because.. well, they're her family.

"Yes, well. I'm glad that your sister has found someone else to annoy with her endless queries. Now, let's find some place to sit before we end up standing at the back. The show's about to start," Aife interjected and the trio quickly took their seats. Lauren and Bo sat next to each other while the older woman ended up seating a few seats away from them.

The lights in the classroom were switched off and a glow in the dark backdrop of stars and planets came to life. A small light switched on and Kenzi walked onto the makeshift stage. The small audience clapped and Kenzi began, "This is space. Space is very far away…."

As her younger sister continued, Bo couldn't concentrate on what she was saying because all she could think about was the blonde currently sitting next to her. She thought of getting as close as possible to the blonde beside her. She took a chance and glanced at Lauren. She was mesmerizing; the way her long golden curls were cascading down her shoulders, the way her nose scrunched up when she was seemingly lost in thought, the way she sometimes chewed on her bottom lip. It was all so.. enticing to the brunette and she just couldn't resist the attraction that she had for the other woman. She turned back to face her little sister and tried to concentrate on what she was saying. She thought for a moment if the blonde was feeling the same way about her.

_Damn it! Focus, Bo. Focus._

Lauren could feel the intense gaze from the brunette from time to time and she wondered if she wasn't the only one who was feeling the immense amount of attraction between the two of them. She took a chance and peeked at Bo to find her furrowing her brow trying hard to concentrate on Kenzi. She smirked and refocused her attention to the little girl in front of the class who was talking animatedly.

Bo couldn't do it and she cursed herself internally. She wanted to leave no space between the florist and her. She needed to be close to her. She wanted to feel her fingers entwined with the stunning blonde. She wasn't a married woman at that moment in time. No, Dyson was the furthest thing on her mind whenever she was near Lauren. Right now, Bo was just a young woman who can't seem to fight off the pull that she's been having for the other woman ever since their eyes met as strangers yet with a sense of familiarity on her wedding day. The woman sitting beside her, currently seemingly engrossed in whatever her little sister was saying on stage. Yes, this person who suddenly felt so close to her, she could feel the warmth of her body next to hers.

Bo could feel their fingers were just millimetres away from each other. One slight move and they would touch. But she couldn't do it. She was fighting an internal struggle. She's never felt something like this for another person before, let alone another woman. The brunette was confused; her mind and heart telling her two separate things. The ring on her finger telling her a different thing. Reminding her of who she was.

Bo took a deep breath and just as she was about to listen to her heart, the lights in the classroom went back on. Kenzi was finished; the audible clapping and cheers bringing Bo back to her reality. People were starting to stand and Lauren followed suit leaving Bo to quickly do the same.

Several minutes later the two women were standing awkwardly outside the school. Lauren had her hands tucked deep inside her jeans back pockets and Bo was leaning against the railing of the stairs looking everywhere but at Lauren. The brunette wanted to talk to the blonde about what nearly happened inside the classroom. Well, what she thought would nearly happen. If the blonde was feeling anything like what the brunette was feeling every time they were around each other, she sure was hiding it well.

Bo finally looked at the blonde who was staring at the ground, "Lauren."

The blonde looked up and almost as if on cue, they got lost in each other's eyes before a couple of young girls raced down the stairs and effectively broke the two young women out of their trance.

The brunette shifted uneasily as she spoke, "Lauren, I um… you have to go right?"

She chickened out and was desperately trying to find an excuse not to say another word to the blonde hoping that the blonde had to return to work or something.

"Me? Oh no. I can stay," Lauren smiled at Bo. She had felt something in the classroom as well. She was curious as to what the brunette had to say but she didn't want to push it.

Bo smiled back at Lauren before she furrowed her brow and chewed on her bottom lip, "I think we need to talk about…"

She tried again, "It's just that, whenever I'm with you-"

Lauren cut her off sensing where this conversation was going, "Um, actually I just remembered. I have a delivery to make."

The blonde turned to leave, "I'll see you around?"

Bo sighed, "Yeah. Okay."

.

.

.

-End of chapter 4-

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo was at a video store, looking to rent some movies to watch at home later on as she placed the stack of DVDs on top of the checkout counter.

The cashier was scanning the discs and raised an eyebrow at one particular movie that Bo had wanted to get away with discreetly.

"It's for research," Bo said nervously.

She's never rented an adult movie before and she was trying to get away with a girl on girl one, red faced.

The cashier just clicks her tongue and gives her a knowing look, "Mm-hmm. Anything you say, lady."

….

Bo was seated in front of the TV, her adult movie inside the DVD player. She scrunched up her face and tilted her head slightly as she watched the two women go at it, moaning loudly.

Dyson burst through the front door and Bo scrambled to get the disc out of the player, mortified at the thought of being caught watching a dirty movie.

"Sweetheart, are you here?" he called out for her.

"Um. Yeah. Just give me a minute," Bo shouted back.

Dyson came walking towards the living room and plopped himself down on their couch once he saw that Bo was there.

"Ooohh.. You got some movies. Let's see," the curly haired blonde scooped up the stack of movies from the floor.

Bo tried to deter him, "Um, don't bother. They're just-"

"This one is a chick flick. This one's an okay," he began to scan the discs.

He stopped when he saw the lesbian adult movie, "This one is…"

Bo quickly thought of a lie, "The cashier gave me the wrong disc."

Dyson raised his eyebrows at his wife before he grinned at her, "But…it's girl on girl."

Bo tried to make a disgusted look, "It doesn't turn me on."

"That makes one of us."

Dyson shrugged, "Come on, Bo. Perhaps it could help with things in the bedroom. That department's been lacking quite a bit lately."

Bo stood up and sighed, "I'm sorry. It's me."

Dyson put the disc back down on the floor and got up from the couch as he went to hug his wife from behind, "No, maybe it's me."

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Are you pregnant, babe?" Dyson released his grip on his wife and turned her around to face him.

"Pregnant? What makes you think th-"

Dyson shrugged again, "It's just that… I thought that maybe that's the reason why you.." He hesitated before he just blurted it out, "Do you want to get pregnant?"

Bo took a step back, "What?"

Dyson took a step forward towards Bo, "Well, maybe it's time to start a family, you know?"

"Listen, I know we said we would wait," Dyson began again after all he got from Bo was a long pause.

He took her hands into his, "But wait until when? Until we're more settled?"

"It's just that-" Bo began.

*ring ring*

Dyson's phone began to ring and he let go of his wife's hands. He fished out his phone from his pocket and looked at the name appearing on the screen; it was his boss, "I'm sorry, babe. But I have to get this."

Bo nodded and Dyson stepped into the kitchen to take the call, "Hey Tim. Yeah. No. I can talk."

Bo turned around and contemplated doing something she knew would be trouble but she decided to do it anyway. She picked up her land line and dialled a number.

…

Lauren was currently at the park watching some children run around playing with each other when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she picked up the call.

"Hello?" the blonde tried again but the person on the other end wouldn't answer her and all she heard afterwards was a click. The person had ended the call.

Lauren furrowed her brow at the call and decided to call the unidentified number back.

…

Dyson walked back into the living room and made his way towards Bo who was pacing around the room nervously.

"Babe? About next Tuesday, I'm sorry," Dyson began.

Bo stopped her pacing and nodded in understanding, "It's okay. That was Tim, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. I'm sorry about our date night, I'll make it up to you if you-"

*Ring ring*

Dyson gave an apologetic smile to his wife as he answered the house phone, "Hello."

"Dyson. It's Lauren."

"It's Lauren," he told Bo smiling into the phone.

"Hey, Lauren. What's up?"

"Nothing. It's just that my phone rang and-" the blonde spoke on the other line.

"Sorry. Are you busy next Tuesday night?" Dyson spoke cutting Lauren off.

"What?"

"Well, I have this work thing that I have to go to and well…" Bo was desperately shaking her head no at what her husband was trying to do but he just laughed it off. She mouthed "Don't you dare" to her husband but that only made him grin wider.

"Would you take care of Bo for me?" and there it was. Bo sucked in a sharp breath at what her husband just did.

"Go on, say yes," Dyson continued while he chuckled. Bo was still shaking her head no albeit slowly, her eyes full of dread, worry and a little bit of excitement if she was being honest with herself all mixed into one swirling emotion at what her husband had just done.

Lauren didn't know what to think but she agreed anyway; the thought of seeing the brunette again made her smile into her phone as she said, "Alright. Yes. I will. I'll take care of Bo for you."

"Great!" Dyson beamed.

"Great!" Lauren echoed, chuckling to herself.

"Bo will let you know the details later on," he nodded happily at his wife.

"Okay."

"Okay. Well, take care and be safe. I'll see you Tuesday. Well, I won't obviously," Dyson said, shaking his head.

"What I mean to say is Bo will see you Tuesday 'cause I'll be at work, Yeah. You get what I mean, right? " Dyson asked the blonde on the other end of the line.

"Yes, yes I do. Okay, you take care too," the florist replied after a chuckle.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Bo stared at her husband who placed the phone back onto its cradle, "You shouldn't have done that. I hardly know her."

Dyson smiled at his wife, "Yeah, but she's your soul mate for life or something isn't she? You'll be fine." He snapped his fingers at "soul mate" like it meant a "bros before hos" kinda thing.

He turned to get a beer from the kitchen. Bo unknowingly smiled to herself for getting to spend a night out with the blonde florist without having to come up with some pathetic excuse as to why she would want to hang out with the other woman after she let it all sink in.

"Does she know where we're going?" the brunette then asked her husband after a few moments.

Dyson returned from the kitchen to answer her, "Nope. I thought you heard me when I told her that you would give her the details later on."

Bo blushed a slight shade of pink as she heard that remark. She had heard him somewhat say something like that to Lauren, but truthfully, she was lost in her own mind right after Lauren had agreed to accompany her. _I can't believe she said yes to Dyson's proposal. Ugh. What should I wear? Should I do my hair? I wonder what she's going to wear. Are jeans okay or should I wear my leather pants? Should I wear a dress? No, no. That's much too much. I should just wear something that I'm comfortable in. I hope she likes leather. Wait, wait a minute. Why am I suddenly so interested in what I think she would like?_

Dyson took a sip from his beer as he watched his wife paced the length of the living room floor. He furrowed his brow before he asked her, "Um, babe. What are you doing?"

The man's voice effectively brought the brunette out of her thoughts and she flushed a slight tinge of pink again. She stopped her pacing and smiled guiltily at her husband, "Um.. I um.."

She hesitated for a bit thinking of an excuse to say to her husband, "I was just wondering if I should thank you or be mad at you for having Lauren stand in for you for our date night." It was somewhat the truth of what she was feeling deep down inside when he had asked the other blonde out to "take care" of her for next Tuesday night. The couple would take one or two nights a week and go out on a date to spend some quality time together trying to maintain some romance in their hectic lifestyles; to keep the spark going, so to speak.

Dyson raised an eyebrow at his wife trying to determine whether or not she was telling the truth to him but then decided to just let it go by saying, "I'll make it up to you, darling. I promise. It's just that Tim really needs me for this work thing and since I'm you know his number one employee and all that, I can't say no to him. At least not till I find another job."

Bo silently breathed a sigh of relief at her husband's reply. She took a few steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's okay. I just hope she'll like where we're going."

She then kisses him on the lips sweetly before she says, "I could always use a good foot massage before I go to bed every night for..say, a week? You know, I think that's a fair trade for skipping on our date night, don't you think, hun?"

Dyson wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, one hand still holding the bottle and pulled her in tightly to his body as he smiles and nods, "Yes. I believe that is a fair trade, sweetheart. I'd do anything to see that smile on your face."

"Or perhaps I should just let you pout. You know you look so adorable with that pout of yours, babe," he jokingly added after kissing her forehead.

Bo chuckled as she hit him playfully on the chest, "Yes, I do know. My pout is the best pout in town, babe."

…

The next morning, Bo was sitting in her office staring at her cell phone laid atop her work desk. The brunette was considering sending a text or calling the florist to tell her about Tuesday's events. She chewed on her bottom lip then picked up her phone. She unlocked it and went to the messages application. She decided that a text would be better.

**Bo:** Hi, Laur! May I call you that? Or do you prefer Lauren? It's Bo by the way. Bo Dennis, in case you were wondering who this was.

After a minute or two, her phone beeped signalling a text message. The brunette smiled when she saw it was from the blonde.

**Lauren:** Hi, Bo. Um, I thought Dyson's last name was Thornwood? And I do have your number. You gave it to me that day when you wrote your address down for me in my shop, remember? Oh and Laur is fine. J

Bo slapped her forehead as she read the text. Duh. Of course she would know her number. She did write it and circled the whole thing when she wrote down her flat's address the other day.

**Bo:** Yes, yes it is. My family's name is Dennis. And, um I didn't think you'd actually save my number.

**Lauren:** Why not?

Bo paused as she thought of what to type next.

**Lauren:** Bo? Is everything alright?

**Bo:** Oh yes. Everything is fine. I just uh.. I was just thinking that you might not have wanted to save my number seeing as how I'm sure you don't actually keep all of your customers' phone numbers. Or do you?

Lauren chuckled at the brunette's reply. She was alone in her shop as usual. The minute her phone had indicated a text from the brunette, her mouth turned into a wide grin. It just so happened that she was currently thinking about the brunette at that exact moment.

**Lauren:** No, Bo. I don't keep a record of all the numbers that are given to me on a piece of paper inviting me over for dinner at their place. Just the fun ones. :P

Bo had a goofy grin planted on her face as she typed.

**Bo:** Well, thanks for pointing that out. I'd hate to be boring. :P

Lauren bit on her lower lip before she replied.

**Lauren:** Yes, well you are welcome for that. I'd hate for you to be a bore as well albeit a good cook.

**Bo:** So, you admit that I am a good cook?

**Lauren:** Yes.

**Bo:** That's wonderful news. I can save a bit of money now for not having to buy a new cookbook.

Lauren laughed out loud at that.

**Lauren:** Yes. Yes, I believe you can. J

Bo smiled as did Lauren. A few moments passed before the blonde then decided to ask the brunette about the reason of this lovely surprise of texts.

**Lauren:** So, was there something that you actually wanted to ask/tell me? Or did you just wanted me to admit that you can cook?

**Bo:** Uh, right. Yes, there actually is a reason for all this. I wanted to tell you about Tuesday night.

Lauren raised an eyebrow as she typed in her response.

**Lauren:** Oh? What is it?

.

.

.

-End of chapter 5-

.

.

.

A/N: I do hope it's okay to change a few things here and there. Didn't want it to be exactly like the movie. Do let me know what you think and if you would prefer to follow the movie and have them at a football game or someplace else for their so called "date?" I have something in mind and it's not like the movie. I just want to get some input from you guys before I continue with the next chapter.

p/s: Check out my latest doccubus fanvid – Life Support on my YouTube channel, Zoie Lewis.

Once again, thanks for the support so far. Cheers!


End file.
